Hope On The Rocks/Issue 85
This is Issue 85 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Endometriosis". This issue is Holly-centric. 707, Endometriosis “Luke!” I yell. As usual it is taking forever with that guy. All about his hair. It’s not even looking nice on him. “Yeah, yeah.” Luke mutters annoyed as he walks through the house. We have been living here for a few years now. It’s our dream house. Only thing that would make it better would be kids. However, I can’t get pregnant. I have endometriosis. It’s a complicated disease. “You’re ready to go?” I ask, checking myself out in the mirror. We are going to my brother’s birthday. His name is Eugene and he repairs tractors and machines like that. He lives nearby, so we’re walking. “You’re looking hot, babe.” Luke says, taking on his shoes. I am wearing my blue dress. I only used it once and that was at Eugene’s wedding. I can’t stand his wife, but he’s my brother so I just pretend like I do. “Come on.” I say, picking up the keys and walking out the door. I stay out here, waiting for Luke to follow. It takes him two minutes before he leaves the house. I sigh, locking the door. “Hey, I’m sorry.” Luke says, holding my hand as we walk. “I gotta do something to look nice. Not like you, being beautiful all the time.” He smiles, giving me a friendly push. That’s why I’m with Luke. He is such a nice person. I smile flattered, about to respond. However, Luke begins to speak. “Hey, by the way. Something I need to ask you.” He stops, kneels down and fishes out a ring from his pocket. I know what is happening, and I cover my face in my hands. I am excited. I’ve been wanting this for a long time now. “Holly.” Luke says. “Will you marry me?” I get down on the sidewalk with him, hugging him. “Yes.” I chant, sobbing in joy. “Yes, yes.” Luke died three days after. I never got what diseases caused it, but he isn’t here anymore. Two years later, the outbreak happened. I quickly found Romaria. He saved me. Together we found Rogersville. Now we’re with Chad. I liked him while he was the leader in Rogersville. Too bad Garrett happened. Right now, I am in a car with Romario, Gord and Stanley. Stanley is driving. We’re just behind the RV. Behind us is another car with Ridley, Miles and Texas. “What are you thinking of the Scotland-plan?” Romario asks, eating peanuts as we drive. “It’s bullshit.” Gord mutters. “Ain’t safe here, ain’t safe in fucking Scotland.” He sighs. “Ain’t safe nowhere.” “Well.” Stanley comments. “We did have radio contact with Scotland last week.” Gord throws his head to look at Stanley, who is sitting at the passenger seat next to him. “We had contact for fucking 30 seconds.” Gord barks. “Hey, hey.” I say, placing my hand on Gord’s shoulder. Living with him in a basement for two months have gotten me to know him. He’s a good guy. “It’s true though.” Gord says, just above whispering. “I think it’s a good plan.” I say, looking at Romario. I am not going anywhere without him. “I guess.” Romario says with a shrug. “We don’t have any better plan.” Stanley says, looking at Romario and me. “I think we should just follow Chad and see what happens.”  “Bum-sucker.” Gord whispers for himself. I held back a giggle, and turned my head to Romario. I never thought I would get in a relationship again after Luke’s death. But now I see Romario as more than a fellow survivor. Deaths *None Credits *Holly Boehicki *Romario Cortez *Stanley Roar *Gord Rivera *Luke Carson (flashback) Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues